cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Sullivan
Sergeant Tom Sullivan was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and fought in World War II. He serves as a major supporting NPC in both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He is the primary companion of Chris Miller, and he fights at his side in numerous battles in the Pacific. He is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. Biography Early Life Sullivan was born and raised on the Hawaii territory of the United States in 1915. He lived in Hawaii and eventually got married to a woman named Marion, having a son with her. Sullivan lived on Oahu island, and he would also very commonly visit Chris Miller on the nearby Kauai island. Later on, with war raging in Asia, Sullivan joined the Marine Corps and was sent to the Philippines. World War II Defense of the Philippines When the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, Sullivan was stationed in the Philippines when Japanese forces invaded the Philippines. Sullivan fights in fierce battles to hold them off, fighting to defend American lines and positions, then he fights at Corregidor, covering his men as he and they retreat from the Philippines as it falls. Guadalcanal Campaign Sullivan is reunited with Chris Miller, who has also joined the Marines, and they are sent to fight in Guadalcanal, where they meet another Marine named Edric Henderson. Sullivan leads his men in fighting through Guadalcanal, fighting to defend Alligator River in the fight for Tenaru. After this, Sullivan fights in the battle for Edson's Ridge, fighting to defend American lines, positions and the ridge in a fierce battle, fighting off Japanese assaults. After that, Sullivan then fights in the battle for Henderson Field. Leading his men, Sullivan fights Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles, eliminating supply camps, then he fights through the jungles and reaches the field. With that, Sullivan fights to defend the field in a vicious battle. After that, Sullivan leads men in battling Japanese forces along the Lunga River, and then they fight through the jungles to assault Kokumbona village, and fight at the Matanikau and Koli Point. Fight for Makin Sullivan meets with Marines, John Roebuck and Erik Polinsky, and with them, Sullivan and Miller assist the Marines in assaulting and raiding Makin island. Landing on Makin, Sullivan fights past Japanese defenses and helps assault a supply camp. After this, they defend captured positions, then when Miller is captured, Sullivan rescues Miller, with Sullivan killing his captor, Captain Saito. With that, Sullivan fights his way through the village, battling Japanese troops, then he keeps fighting through jungles and ruins on the island and they fight their way to a supply camp. They then destroy the camp and escape the island on rafts. Battle of Tarawa After fighting more on Guadalcanal, Sullivan, Miller and Henderson are sent with the 2nd Marine Division and they assault the island of Tarawa. Landing on the island, Sullivan battles Japanese defenses on the beaches, then keeps fighting Japanese forces on Tarawa, clearing Japanese trenches, and helping eliminate Japanese mortars, artillery and AA guns. Sullivan then fights his way to a Japanese base, where he witnesses Japanese soldiers massacring Korean laborers. Sullivan assaults and seizes the base, then he fights to defend the base. Afterwards, they find information from the base showing involvement of Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing, with the Japanese. Battle of Kwajalein Sullivan and Miller then help the 1st Marine Division in assaulting Kwajalein. Sullivan storms the beaches and fights past Japanese defenses on the beaches. With that, Sullivan keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles of the island, then he assaults supply camps. With that, He fights to some ridges, fighting past Japanese forces and helping to destroy several machine gun pillboxes. Sullivan then keeps fighting past the jungles and then assaults and seizes a fortress. After this, Sullivan fights to defend American trench lines on Kwajalein, then he and Miller assault Roi Namir island. Sullivan fights through Japanese forces in a large village, crushing Japanese defenses in the village, then he fights to defend the village. Battle of Saipan Storming the Marianas with Miller in the 2nd Marine Division, Sullivan helps the Marines invade Saipan, assaulting the island. Sullivan fights Japanese defensive lines on the beaches of the island, then he keeps fighting Japanese defenses, forces, positions and lines in the jungles of Saipan and then he helps destroy enemy artillery, then he fights through the jungles and helps assault Japanese trenches, machine gun pillboxes and a fortress. After this, Sullivan fights in a vicious battle to defend American lines, fighting off Japanese assaults, then he fights through the jungles, fighting past Japanese defenses and forces and assault Japanese lines, then he fights to assault and seize a couple supply camps. He then fights to eliminate Japanese machine gun pillboxes, and afterwards finds intelligence relating to Japanese officer, Hiroshi Shirasaki, and his connections to Hershing, then he meets with commanding officer, Henry Lindner. While fighting through Saipan, Sullivan, Miller and Henderson come upon a village inhabited by Japanese civilians. While the Marines befriend and care for the civilians, Japanese forces ambush the village, and Sullivan helps fight off the Japanese assaults. After a fierce battle, they fight off the Japanese, leading to some Japanese soldiers surrendering. Sullivan executes the Japanese officer who lead them, while the Marines execute the surrendering Japanese soldiers as revenge for them shooting some of the civilians. Afterwards, Sullivan helps escort the remaining civilians to safety, then Sullivan leads assaults around Mount Tapochau. Battle of Tinian Sullivan then helps assault Tinian, landing on the island, then Sullivan fights past Japanese defensive lines and positions and then assaults supply camps. After that, he fights his way to Tinian town, where he sees Shirasaki. Sullivan assaults Japanese forces in the town and chases down Shirasaki's right hand, Misuki, but both Shirasaki and Misuki escape. As such, Sullivan, Miller and Henderson fight their way to American landing forces. Sullivan fights to defend American positions and then they fight through the jungles and assault a Japanese line. Afterwards, he commandeers a Sherman tank to help destroy Japanese tanks, bunkers and a fortress. Fighting on Tinian, Sullivan helps defend American lines and fight off Japanese assaults in a fierce battle, then he leads Miller, Henderson and Lindner to a ridge. They ambush Japanese forces then Sullivan keeps fighting in a fierce battle in the ridge, where they destroy Japanese artillery. As they keep fighting, they eliminate the Japanese forces, though Henderson is killed in the battle. Battle of Peleliu Returning to the 1st Marine Division, Sullivan and Miller reunite with Polinsky to assault the island of Peleliu. Landing on the beaches, Sullivan fights and eliminates the defenses on the beaches, then he keeps fighting inland, fighting past Japanese defensive lines and positions and battling past trenches. He keeps fighting past Japanese forces and then assaults a Japanese command bunker, seizing it and then destroying a couple Japanese tanks. After this, Sullivan leads his men in an assault on a Japanese airfield, fighting through the swamps, then Sullivan keeps fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in vicious skirmishes. As he keeps fighting Japanese forces inland, he fights Japanese defenses around the airfield and seizes it, then he fights to defend the airfield. Still fighting on Peleliu, Sullivan fights past Japanese forces and defenses in fields and jungles, fighting and eliminating Japanese lines and positions, then he keeps fighting to eliminate trench defenses, machine gun nests and pillboxes. After this, Sullivan helps assault and fight Japanese forces in a ridge. With that, Sullivan leads his men into the inland jungles to find 'the Point', which houses Japanese artillery, with Sullivan fighting Japanese defenses in the jungle in vicious fighting. As he keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces in the jungle, he helps to assault 'the Point', destroying the Japanese artillery guns. However, they encounter surrendering Japanese soldiers, who make a surprise ambush, which leads to Sullivan being killed as he tries to protect Polinsky. Miller and Polinsky fight to defend the mountain and hold it until reinforcements arrive, securing their victory. Personality and Traits Sullivan was a very brave soldier who was incredibly loyal and caring towards his fellow Marines. He was very helpful and protective towards his friends and allies and he showed a strong compassion for others. He tries to console and calm others down a midst distressing situations. He showed very strong care for civilians and those who were wounded. Sullivan was a very fierce, strong and skilled fighter, and he fights with aggressive fury against his enemies. He also holds a deep hatred for the Imperial Japanese, stemming from the Pearl Harbor attack and the treatment of his fellow soldiers in the Philippines as prisoners to the Japanese. As such, he can be very ruthless and merciless and will kill any Japanese soldier he finds. Still, he shows strong compassion for civilians, even Japanese ones. Along with being a very skilled fighter, Sullivan is also very fluent in speaking Japanese. Relationships Chris Miller Sullivan has a very close friendship with Miller, as they lived near each other before the war and during the war, they served alongside each other throughout the entire conflict. Sullivan and Miller care very deeply for each other, and they are very loyal and helpful towards each other. Sullivan is very supportive and protective towards Miller and often looked after him like that of a father. Sullivan bravely lead Miller in battle and did his best to help him. After Sullivan is killed on Chichjima, Miller is saddened, and he proceeds to take Sullivan's dog tags. Edric Henderson Sullivan and Henderson had a good friendship, and Sullivan was very helpful and protective towards Henderson. Sullivan looked after Henderson like a brother and was very impressed with his efforts, which he demonstrated at Guadalcanal. Erik Polinsky Sullivan and Polinsky were friends, though their relationship wasn't without its irritants. The two did have disagreements and Sullivan often had to deal with Polinsky's complaining. Even so, Sullivan cared very much for Polinsky and was very protective of him, and he did recognize that Polinsky was a very good and brave soldier. Henry Lindner Sullivan and Lindner seemed to be on good terms, and they were very helpful towards each other. Though the two of them did have a few disagreements over conduct, they were still very loyal and helpful towards each other and Lindner did appreciate Sullivan's efforts. John Roebuck Roebuck served as Sullivan's second in command, and he did so loyally and followed his orders without question. The two cared strongly for each other, and Sullivan is shown to be saddened by Roebuck's death. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Vigilantes Category:Rescuers Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Survivors Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Extremists Category:Selfless Category:Married or Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:Assassin Category:Hunters Category:Barbarian Category:Normal Skilled Category:Altruistic Category:One Man Army Category:Recurring Category:Anti Heroes Category:Authority Category:Determinators Category:Right Hand Category:Serious Category:Deceased